Mid life crisis (deviantart tf)
Page 1 # A young and very beautiful looks worried and says it's been a month already. # She looks at the moon which is a full moon and sees it. # She then pulls down her jacket sleeve down, where we see faint scratch marks. page 2 # She then says that ever since then she says her addiction to meat, as she gorges down a tone of meat. # She says that her sex drive has become more aggressive as we see her wake up with a pool of sweat. # She then says that just thinking about sex, as we see her in pain and in sweeting. # We then says makes her horny as she begins to scratch her vagina. Page 3 # The woman now full with sweet believes it's a little warm. # The woman now more worried sees it's too warm and believes the transformation is about to start. # She then opens the door and tells herself where somebody with this condition goes. # She begins to take off her jacket as she runs into the woods and says what do they do. # And as she begins to take off her button shirt she says how do they live. page 4 # She then stops now exhausted. # She then begins to pant. # She then sees nothing has happened. # She then says happily that werewolves don't excise and that she's been a idiot. # But then her shoulder then gets huge as she screams in pain. page 5 # She then takes of her button shirt. # Both her shoulders get bigger, as her bra begins to rip and her hair gets bigger. # Her hand is now clenched resembling a paw. # Her hand then gets longer as her hand begins to spasm. # The woman now horrified as her hands begin to crack. # Nails begin to crack open. # Large nails come out of her nails. Page 6 # Her hands now huge begs this too stop. # She then gets huge as her hair gets shorter and her body get hairer. # Also the woman is now exhauste. # She then falls to the floor now longer being able to stand on her hind legs. Page 7 # Her feet start to get bi. # Her feet get so big they break right threw her shoes. # Her feet also get longer like her hands. # And just like her hands large claws come out of her toe nails, and her legs get very hairy. Page 8 # The woman now completely naked, and with fangs, and in tears says this hurts so much. # The lady now on all fours, says the transformation feels good at the same time. # She then opens her mouth as her nose becomes a snout. page 9 # She then lifts her hair as she screams in more pain. # From slots 2 to 4 as her mouth gets longer and her fangs and hers become sharp and pointed. page 10 # Her transformation is now complete and she is now a werewolf. Page 11 # The sun then begins to rise. # The woman then wakes up naked and very woozy and wonders wear she is. # She then turns and sees a knocked out man, and says what the hell. # She the. Remembers what happened last night, as see her killing tones of people. # And as she begins to walk away she's happy that the knocked out man is still alive. Trivia # On the deviant art pages two of the pages are censored so in order to see the non censored you have to go on Fur Affinity. # During the second panel of page 2 the woman's breast look huge, like when she's a werewolf, but her breast look normal size in the other images when she's human. Meaning that she's in a half transformation, which is something transformations for werewolfs do. Appearance The woman is shown being in her late 30's to early 40's at least. She wears a white button shirt, with a suit jacket other it. She wears a grey skirt, and a pear of flats. She also has brown hair.